Danza fulminante
by Temari-Deidara
Summary: Un persona en común, una misión para liberar a una villa de la opresión para ella, y un feudal que tiene buenos recursos que pudieran servir a Akatsuki para él. En ese encuentro vivimos una danza, donde te vi atacar, te vi defenderte.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto junto con sus secuelas, películas y demás. No me pertenece. Es obra de Masashi Kishimoto. De lo contario no me vería en la necesidad de defenderlo a capa y espada; mucho menos de escribir mis preferencias.

**Acotaciones:**

─...─ diálogos

"..." pensamientos

**Datos del fic****:**

Autor: Dieriad Maert

Beta: Rowss

Género: Het - Romance y Amistad.

Parejas: Deidara x Temari

**Advertencias: **Se desarrolla a base de una misión. Un encuentro. Batalla.

* * *

x  
x  
x  
x

**Danza fulminante**

.

"Te encontré"

Fueron los pensamientos de la kunoichi rubia que se trasladaba a gran velocidad por el campo de batalla mirando una gran fortaleza rodeada de una gran cantidad de viviendas. Se involucro en la búsqueda de un criminal ausente de tácticas ninjas, al igual que una organización akatsuki. Lo cual propinaba que uno de los dos tenía que matar primero al buscado, para poder quedarse con la ganancia de la misión en caso de la enviada de suna.

Pero por su lado el otro un ser con un enorme sombrero que cubría su efigie al igual que las ropas negras con estampados de nubes

─ No deberías interferir Hmm… No vaya a ser termines muerta ─ Exclamó el ser que llevaba el mismo ritmo en avance que la joven, que de inmediato le dedico una mirada llena de rabia, mientras se repelía de los suelos en un hábil salto moviéndose sus cabellos al compás de los vientos a su caer sobre una rama de árbol resonando el choque, siendo que el joven de inmediato aceleró en vista de un embate por parte de los ninjas contratados para proteger el lugar.

Enfrentándoles hábilmente saliendo de una nube de polvo, la gran bestia alada con el chico sobre ella, a lo que la chica salió sorpresivamente por unas ramas con unos abanicos metálicos propinando cortes en los hombres que se le atravesaban, notando como a aquella persona que interfería en su misión inicia con unas explosiones.

"Es él" pensó entonces atravesando las adversidades impulsivamente, atacando sin compasión para por fin soltar cual cuchilladas sus armas hacia dos individuos, dando un salto hacia atrás para pasar con habilidad su mano atrás tomando su enorme abanico agitándolo con tal fuerza que una gran cantidad de ráfagas punzantes se confabulan en pos de los protectores.

Siendo atrapada la joven de repente por la cintura aun en los aires por el chico, haciendo esta soltara un gemido, abalanzándose el abanico hacia atrás en forma explicita para librarse, haciendo este se doblara hacia atrás soltándola, para dejarla caer nuevamente al igual que su sombrero, a lo que esta maniobra sus manos bajando su arma en un agitar para crear un soporte a la vez que atacaba cayendo sin mucho problema, para lanzar una fugaz mirada al joven del ave.

─ Si no te cuidas chico, Tu morirás ─ Musitó de forma sensual con aquella mirada segura, continuando con su ataque en ágil zigzagueo, librando en las alturas mas obras artísticas que surcan los cielos creando un armónico sonido a los tímpanos del rubio, que muestras sus orbes celestiales con una sonrisa.

─ No está mal Hmm. Deberás esforzarte mas para matarme, Hmm ─ Claudicó descendiendo para crear una ráfaga, formando aquel sello para crear diversas explosiones que destruyen la primera barrera levantando polvadera mientras escombros empiezan a manifestarse sobre el terreo.

─ Yo no necesito de nada, para hacer algo ─ Emanó la joven guardando su abanico mientras corría en dirección a la primea barrera que ya se encontraba abierta.

─ Admítelo, he…Necesitas de mi ayuda… al final la presa será mía ─ Mencionó alzando vuelo para adelantarse, ante la vista de aquellas esmeraldas que se pintaban con un coraje increíble. Saltaba entre los escombros para ver de nuevo una gran cantidad de guardias y a aquel chico que se encontraba esquivando en los cielos una enorme cantidad de armas.

─ Cuídate… Te podrían matar por hablar tanto ─ Musitó atacando a los que se encontraban entre las calles, mientras los de los techos se encargaban del rubio, que en un sorprendente desplante desciende a uno de estos como si nada pasase, siendo apuntado por una gran cantidad de armas.

─ ¡¡Idiota!! Te mataran ─ Exclamó la chica aun en avance, propinando golpes con su aun no extendido abanico, mirándose en los diversos tejados varias explosiones contra los shinobi para que las armas lanzadas impactaran en un cuerpo que se disuelve notándose como una gran pila de arcilla.

Mientras desde el pájaro, que estaba aun en las alturas se asomaba en un ademán el chico, captado por la kunoichi que rápidamente frunció el seño. Estaban jugando a ver quien se lucia mas, a ver quien despertaba mas emociones en el otro, así seria, se arrepentirían de poner en cuestionamientos el uno al otro.

─ No me arriesgaría por tonterías Hmm, cuando podía poner a prueba mi arte… Niña… ─ Sentenció aumentando el movimiento de las alas para dejarse caer un poco antes de la puerta mientras formaba un sello explotando la puerta que por el impulso cae hacia dentro. Se escuchaban los gritos de las personas que se encontraban protegiendo pues a algunos de sus camaradas se les vino encima.

─ Eres alguien presumido, ¿Sabes? ─ Cuestionó y afirmo la rubia moviendo su cuello de tal modo que sus cabellos oscilan con el viento fijando los verdéesenos en el joven que emana una mirada de complicidad.

─ Es Arte ─ Justifica entrando seguida por el rubio, para que una inmensa explosión se escuche sorprendiendo incluso al chico, pues él no había sido el causante.

Unas enormes pilas de concreto caen, a la par del propio techo de aquellos pasillos entrantes, desenvainando cual espada la kunoichi, girándolo en forma de protección encajándolo en el suelo mientras se agacha jalando a el rubio que se preparaba para crear una explosión para contrarrestar, mas fue detenido.

─ Casi mueres aplastado… ─ Sentenció la chica, viéndose sobre ellos una gran pila de columnas con muchos escombros que dificultaban el paso de la luz, el chico postro en su rostro fastidio

– Al contrario… Moriré aplastado Hmm ─ Musitó con un tono pesado que molesto inmediatamente a la joven

– Pues ¡Muérete! Maldito, yo todavía me tomo la molestia, pero tu con tus frases mandas todo… ─ La mano del chico se coloco sobre los labios de la chica ahogando sus palabras

– Silencio… ¿Quieres salir, no? ─ Cuestionó, mientras en las afueras los guardias que planearon el ataque se asomaban a confirmar que estuviesen muertos. Revisando cada ángulo posible, así como los ruidos que pudieran emanar, una mordida por parte de Temari se dio a la mano del chico, que por el contrario a lo que esperaba sonrió de una forma tanto burlona.

"¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?" se pregunto tomando algo de aire por sus fosas para comenzar a hablar, al sentir como el aire calido topaba con su mano, presiono aun mas, abriendo las fauces de su mano para atrapar la lengua de la chica sin apretarla mucho, ella quedo helada, reflejándose en su mirada que se poso de inmediato en el chico

─ Deja de hablar… créeme no es por gusto… si por mi fuera puedes hacer el ruido que quieras… pero aprecio mi vida y seguro tu también la tuya ─ Susurró acercándose a su oído, descendiendo unas gotas de sudor por el cuello de la chica, que continua sin dejar de mirarle un momento

"Este tipo se la pasa arruinando mis planes y ahora me pone nerviosa… es inaudito" se reclamo temblando sus orbes, para después asentir a lo dicho por el chico, quien comienza a susurrarle su plan, asintiendo esta conforme lo dicho, sin ser aun liberada de aquella atadura.

Pronto el chico le soltó pasando su mano hacia la arcilla mientras la joven tomaba su abanico, iniciando su embate con un ataque múltiple removiendo el arma agitándola a la vez que el chico forma un sello escuchándose una explosión ambos levantando humareda estando espalda contra espalda a la vista de los guardias que tomaban posiciones para lanzarse al embate.

─ Ni creas que te debo algo ─ Emanó la rubia abalanzándose contra un grupo, a lo que el rubio soltó un gemido iniciando por el lado contrario su ataque liberando figuras de arcilla.

Unas cuantas rajaduras se vieron en las ropas de la joven que esquivaba ante el cansancio apenas los embates, al igual que el chico, era una defensa tremenda la que presentaba el lugar, además de que su trabajo en "equipo" no era normal…

Las polvaderas eran levantadas por ambos rubios en sus ataques, volteándose a ver en aquel sitial, cruzando sus miradas, para girarse rumbo al final, aquel que era su objetivo, el abrir de las puertas revelo al señor sentado en medio de la habitación, entre una gran fortuna que demostraba su tiranía hacia los pueblos cercanos, de golpe aquella persona desapareció en una nube de polvo revelándose como un jounin mercenario

─ Lo que faltaba Hmm… No han tenido suficiente… ─ Emanó haciendo un ademán a la rubia.

Mientras libera con su otra extremidad unas figuras, y aquel atacado, se levanta interponiendo una enorme espada contra las explosiones, tirando después un contraataque contra el chico por medio de kunais, a lo que la kunoichi opta por solo actuar defensivamente.

Aquel no era su objetivo ella esperaba por otro, varias figuras del akatsuki se plasmaron en la escena abalanzándose una a sujetar al jounin que partía por la mitad a una de las copias ante la vista de la chica que apreciaba aquel combate sin siquiera moverse.

"Debería irme… por que de repente aquel tipo me preocupa…" pensó sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, mientras el otro sonreía explotando junto con la persona, a lo cual se ve la polvadera interponiendo la chica su arma, mientras el suelo se tiñe de sangre, las copias faltantes se vuelven arcilla, mas uno continua volteando hacia la chica que se denota impresionaba por la forma en que le mato con tanta facilidad.

─ No…necesitabas mi ayuda… ¿eh? Hmm ─ Cuestionó ladeando su cabeza, para después continuar avanzando contra una puerta, seguido por la chica.

─ Hay otras formas, no necesariamente debes matar a alguien ─ Emanó con seguridad posando su abanico seguro en su espalda.

─ Si, seguro Hmm ─ Musitó notando como no quedaba ningún resto de vida en el lugar.

─ Nos han engañado…Es como si no hubiese pasado nada… ─ Emanó el chico.

─ Todo es tu culpa y de tus explosiones, son muy ruidosas ─ Dijo la chica estrellando su arma en el suelo ante la frustración.

─ Ja, lo dice alguien tan explosiva como mi arte Hmm – Musitó dándole la espalda.

─ Maldito… ni siquiera se escucha algún sonido, ni hay marcas de huida – Sentenció la rubia girando al chico con su boca ya dispuesta a decirle de que se iba a morir, adelantándose el otro a cubrir su boca atrapando de golpe su lengua.

─ Ya sabes lo que pasara… si intentas hablar… ─ Mencionó sonriente, notándose el brillo en sus orbes.

"Maldito" fue la primera palabra que llego a su mente para cuando noto que con su otra mano había sujetado las suyas, deslizando sus dedos jalando ligeramente la lengua para tomarla con las yemas de los dedos. Acercando su rostro mordiendo con las fauces verdaderas la lengua avanzando de tal modo que le atrajo a si, besándole débilmente, cerrando sus zafiros para después separarse rápidamente sin que esta acabara de reaccionar.

─ Si tienes razón, hay otras maneras ─ Musitó burlesco, ante un evidente sonrojo de la joven…Esos labios la habían dejado marcada, sorprendida, con un sentimiento incomprensible... Una danza donde ambos se atacaban, por un objetivo difuso.

* * *

x  
x  
x

**Nota de autora:** Bueno, que les parecio? Tomatazos, reviews, amenazas, quejas y sugerencias. con gusto las respondere.


End file.
